Natasha Knew Things
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Natasha's knows them better than they know themselves, every little dark secret, every little light in the darkness. Natasha loves them, and she knows that.


_Natasha knew things_.

Natasha knew things about her team, these people she held so close. She knew how broken they truly were, how much they needed each other. How past shadows were always lurking in the darkness ready to drag one of them into abyss if another didn't come running in with a light.

Natasha knew Clint's fear. He feared that he could slip into the path that Loki forced him into, that only this time; it would truly be him shooting the arrows. That no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe, safe from himself. He feared for her, that one day he would lose her and he'd be alone in the world. That he would lose the Avengers, and worse he would be the one to hurt them.

Natasha knew Thor's pain. The raw pain of betrayal running so deep, that he would retreat inside himself sometimes. He blamed himself for the loss of his brother, and his every thought was a "What if-" or a "I should of-".That the little wooden sword he kept in the corner of his room was Loki's training sword from when they were kids, and how on bad nights he would just stare at it for hours it his own world.

Natasha knew Steve's hopelessness. She knew he spent endless hours drawing Peggy, and Bucky, even Howard sometimes. She knew he had their pictures all over his room, so every once and a while he could just pretend he was there. She knew he isolated himself, so he didn't make any ties and wake up only to find them gone. She knew he kept his room 95 degrees, always, because the cold caused him to panic.

Natasha knew Bruce's guilt. How he shut himself away and never let himself have nice things, because he couldn't stand to ride a top of the line motorcycle or sleep on the world's best bed when all over the world people were dead or paralyzed somehow because of him. How he couldn't stand to look people in the eye because he feared he'd find hatred there. That he hated the color green, because every time he saw it, it reminded him that the monster wasn't ever going to disappear.

Natasha knew Tony's Self-Hatred. How he avoided any mirror and that he tried to keep people away. How he thought that he failed at everything, his father, his friend, and loving Pepper the way she deserved. How when Pepper left she took his heart with her. How he hated the blood on his hands, and didn't think he should be on the team, because he was a murderer and it was his fault. She knew about the scars on his arms he tried to always keep hidden, the ones he gives himself when the pain is too much.

So she would hold Clint close until the spell passed, kiss him on the lips softly as he cried into her arms, and tell her how AFRAID he was, knowing she would never let his secrets slip. She would follow Thor around and make him laugh, so he could forget, even if just for a little while. She would drag Steve to spend time with them all, to show him they were real, alive, HERE. She would always pull him back to reality with a stroke of the hair of kiss on the forehead. She would give Bruce nice things, and tell him in a soft voice, when they were alone in the darkness, the blood she had spilt, the red on her ledger, and he was never alone. She would always pull the gun out of Tony's hand, or sleep next to him until he was stable, and when he begged her for death she would sing him Russian lullaby's until he cried himself to sleep in her arms.

Why?

Because they were all hers.

Clint's loyalty, his goofy smiles, the stupid little pranks he would pull to make people smile, and whenever she woke up screaming from her Red Room nightmares, he would just hold her and whisper "I love you's" into her ear.

Thor's protectiveness, the constant watch and worrying glances as he told tales of Frost giants, and a young trickster. The way he handled them all with care, as to not break them, and treated them all like something precious.

Steve's kindness, how he would take care of everyone without even being asked, knowing where they all were in battle every moment. How he would sign every damn one of the billions of papers shoved at him with a kind word and a smile.

Bruce's compassion, how he went out of his way to help people who couldn't help themselves, and noticed when something was wrong with someone before they noticed it themselves. How every morning he made everyone's favorite meal, even though he never asked what they liked.

Tony's selflessness, the way he hid behind his walls, trying to shield the world from him. How he always would put himself in the most danger because he would rather he take a hit than anyone else. How no matter how tired, hurt, or horrible he felt, he always made sure the team was perfectly safe before even thinking to check on his own status.

It all belonged to her, THEY all belonged to her, each a piece of the puzzle that made her up, each a piece she would protect until the end. She did it because Natasha Romanov always took care of what was hers.

_Natasha knows things._

**_This is a one-shot that I couldn't stop imagining. It's kind of dark, but I hope you like it. Please tell me if you like it though, I've never done this style of one-shot before, love yall!_**


End file.
